Snowflakes
by unimaginee
Summary: She's delicate, Delicate like a snowflake. A snowflake encased in a block of ice. And its Ruby's Job to chip away at that ice, but can she do that without damaging the Snowflake trapped inside. White Rose, Highschool AU. Rating Liable to change.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby stared at the locker door to her right. The metal of the door gleaming in the cool light of the mourning. Looking towards the window she saw that the sky was a deep sheet of grey looming over the earth. Remembering her mourning, nothing interesting, nothing exciting. Just a normal day. Her gaze drifted back to the locker door. The sounds of rattling and small crashing echoed from all around as books were lazily slung into lockers and there doors slammed. The small door in front of her shaking into life and she mentally prepared herself. The thin sheet of metal in front of her was only thing separating her from the thing that haunted her in her worse nightmares, but also accompanied her in her sweetest dreams.

Weiss Schnee.

The door swung back neatly, revealing the owner of the locker. Ruby now face to face with her crush. Weiss' icy blue eyes stared into Ruby's own like daggers. A mer moment past before she began to spoke, almost like had already rehearsed it.

"Stop spacing out, we need to get to class" Weiss spoke harshly but Ruby knew she didn't mean anything by it. The shorter girl spun around to head to class, stopping a moment, she called out to the girl she had turned her back to before starting towards their class.

"dolt."

Ruby, without hesitation, tossed her books into her locker without caring what condition they ended up in. she called after Weiss "hey...Weiss, wait!" after slamming her locker she noticed Weiss had already made considerably progress down the hallway. After a short jog to catch up, Ruby adjusted to Weiss' pace and before grinning and looking down. "Oh c'mon, don't be like that".

Weiss just instantly replied with "Well if you didn't space out _All, The, Time._"

"Your exaggerating". Ruby's grin as wide as ever.

Weiss didn't replied to this, probably due to that fact that there wasn't much to say. Weiss wasn't to fond of pointless conversation. The silence between the two didn't make Ruby uncomfortable as she had grown familiar with the quiet after spending a lot of time around Weiss. As they trudged towards class- well Ruby trudged, Weiss was walking with elegance and grace like always- Ruby ran though her "situation", as she has coined it, in her head for what must be the millionth time.

She and Weiss had been "friends", if you could call it that, for half a year know. Ruby had known about Weiss since the first day of high school and had been interested in getting to know the girl. She had tried to approach the mysterious girl that captured so much of her attention, but had been shot down almost immediately. After asking a few people she learnt that Weiss had been dubbed as The Ice Queen by pretty much the entire school. Most people were afraid to even talk to her because of her cold nature. After that Ruby pretty much gave up, figuring it wasn't worth the effort. Even though she told herself that the White haired girl would always sneak back into her thoughts. She would steal glances at the girl, noticing like she seemed to block out the entire world. She seemed so distant to Ruby, almost like she was from a different world entirely. Every time Ruby saw the girl alone it sparked something inside of her, a sort of determination to try and talk to her again, but it always dissolved quickly when confronted with the girl's icy stare. Ruby never truly gave up on the snowy girl. Something always nagged at her whenever she saw her, maybe it was the way she pushed everyone away, while exuding some kind of aura, a aura that screamed for attention, for someone to talk to her. To Ruby she looked lonely. Unfortunately Ruby never really talked to Weiss until their second year.

In their second year of high school Ruby had been place right next to Weiss in Science class. This had ignited Ruby's desire to talked to the mysterious girl all over again but this time it was much more intense. Like her whole being had being, body, mind and soul had been set ablaze but to her surprise, and slight disappointment, Weiss made the first move. After being asked to choose partners for a project Weiss had asked her if they could work together, well more like demanded. Something about Ruby's impressive grades in most subjects, well she hadn't skipped ahead two years for nothing. After that they paired up on pretty much everything, Weiss being "Slightly impressed with the work ethic and quality" that Ruby had shown on their first project.

The two had grown close after the six months they had spend working together on projects and assignments, well not that close but it was a start. Most of their time outside of school was spend apart unless there was a project to be done, but inside school they where almost always together even though Weiss insisted that Ruby was just a nuisance most of the time. Over time the small interest Ruby had in Weiss grew to the burning love she felt today, and continued to grow every moment she spend with the "Ice Queen".

Ruby hadn't told anyone about her preferences, romantically. Not anyone. Not even Yang, her older sister that had pretty much raised her for the past 5 years. Especially not Weiss. She was a coward, she was to afraid of the possible rejection. The extremely possible rejection. The images of a disgusted Weiss haunted her constantly. Even though she was such a coward she knew that she couldn't hide it for ever. Not from Yang, and especially not Weiss. She had to tell her. And the sooner the better. It was getting hard to hide her romantic leanings. Weiss had caught her staring dozens of times and every time she had to give some lame excuse that Weiss clearly didn't believe but chose to just accept. What she felt for Weiss wasn't just a simple teenage crush. Her feelings had developed, changed and matured over a year and a half, and she had thought things over in her head over and over again, and every time she decided that her feeling were not going to just disappear.

She decided that she was going to confess to Weiss. Soon. But first she had to tell Yang, She wasn't sure of how the blonde would take it, but Ruby couldn't even remember a time when her sister was truly angry at her. She was sure Yang would accept her.

Ruby was brought back to earth by the harsh tone that she loved so much

"See, your doing it again, dunce".

Ruby felt her face heat up slightly at the fact that Weiss had caught her zoning out twice in the space of just under five minutes. Eager to defend herself she shot back "no, Im not I was just focused...on my thoughts"

Weiss just sighed at Ruby's poor excuse.

Ruby and Weiss made their way out of English Literature and to their lockers. Ruby was fortunate enough that Weiss was able to convince the student council to move her locker next to Ruby's after saying that "It would help with there project work and therefor if the student council were to refuse it would hinder there ability to learn and preform resulting in a drop in their grades, which the student council would be help directly responsible for." That and the fact that Weiss' father is a member of the board of education as well as CEO and owner of Schnee Energy.

Ruby slammed her locker door shut and instantly slumped forwards, her forehead colliding with the cold sheet metal of her locker. A voice called out to her from her side, groaning heavily, she lazily turned her head to face it.

"Ruby, Are you listening?"

"hmmm? Yeah, sure Im listening"

Weiss gave a questioning look but continued anyway

"Are you sure your not sick or anything."

Ruby quickly jumped up at the concern that seeped through the cracks in Weiss' voice.

"Yeah Im fine, why?" Ruby spat out with her usually grin, unwilling to worry Weiss anymore that she may have already.

"Its just that you've been..."out of it" today". Ruby's grin turning into a warm smile that she usually wore around Weiss but she quickly corrected herself and returned the usually goofy smile. Weiss continued with was seemed like a tint of nervousness in her voice. It was only slight but Ruby could hear the usual authority that Weiss spoke with crumble. Slightly. "Not that Im Worried or anything I just don't want you to be ill on the day of a project and me to end up with some no-brain idiot that would drag my grade down."

Weiss returned to grabbing the books she would need for the weekend out of her locker and placing them carefully into her bag. After a moment Ruby mirrored Weiss' actions but without the sense of grace that Weiss carried whenever she did anything. After a short while Weiss continued speaking like there hadn't been a pause at all.

"Anyway you know what they said, "Idiots don't catch colds."

Ruby just hummed to show that she had been paying attention to Weiss and carried on packing books into her backpack. After a moment had passed just as she was about to grab her last book she realized the insult Weiss had slipped passed her. Turning her head expecting to see a smirking Weiss looking up at her, instead she saw that Weiss wasn't standing in front of her locker. Grabbing her last book she tossed it recklessly into he bag and took off after Weiss who had already made her way to the front doors.

Ruby called out after Weiss as she exited the school "Hey come on Weiss, I know you don't mean that!" but Weiss just continued on at the same pace.

After catching up to Weiss, Ruby shoved her gently in the arm and smirked. "And I know you do worry about me"

Weiss' face lit up in a small blush before turning away and mumbling something that Ruby didn't quiet catch but didn't need to.

"Dunce"

Ruby and Weiss spend around 15minutes walking home together. Ruby getting distracted by pretty much everything in sight and Weiss just listening and replying when she felt it was necessary. After going there separate ways, Ruby's thoughts lingered on Weiss like they usually did after their little walk. This was the only time they got to spend alone together. Though Weiss probably didn't think anything of it, it meant the world to Ruby. In school there was always people around, and they didn't hang out much after school much and when they did it was because of a school project. During that time they would be alone in Ruby's room but Weiss would change when they had a project to be working, it wasn't a drastic change or anything, she just became more focused and intense. Ruby tried talking about other thing while Weiss was at her house but all Weiss was interested in was the project. This lead Ruby to thinking about what Weiss' house is like and wondering why they never worked at her house but before she could dwell on it too much she faced her own front door.

She knew that just behind this door Yang was waiting for her to get home. Suddenly it all became real for her. Coming out to Yang. It terrified her now more than ever. Would her sister accept her. Would she treat her the same afterwards. What if she didn't accepted her, what would she do then? Ruby, feeling herself starting to panic, shook her head violently as if to shake the negative thoughts from her head. Her mouth felt extremely dry. Like a desert. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat before grasping the door handle.

Dozens of thoughts raced through her mind but one stood out the most. "I could just not go in. it's not too late to back out" she tired to convince herself that this was a bad idea. Bad enough to make herself just turn around and walk away, into the endless world. but she couldn't, the thought of Weiss kept running though her head making it all seem worthwhile. All the worries, all the stress, all the panic. Weiss paid for it in spades.

If she couldn't tell Yang then how could she tell is the second most important person to her right now. She grew up with Yang; Yang was there when she was nervous about her first day of high school;Yang was there when her father had left her; Yang was there when she couldn't sleep and at night because of the nightmares and Yang was there when her mother had died.

Steading her breath she slowly blinked once, turning the handle to the door. She peered though and called out.

"Yang! Im home"

**A/N**

**So the first chapter is done, thanks for reading and any criticism is appreciated **

**Sorry for this chapter being a bit short but this is just really a opening type thing. Setting the scene, without this Authors notes its around 2000 words **

**So there are a few things I want to point out before I continue writing this story. This story will heavily focus on White Rose and by heavily I mean completely. I don't plan on writing about any other pairings in this story all though other characters will be introduced if I see fit. Yang will have a heavy involvement in the story but will not be paired up with anyone. This is mainly because of the plot, if you actually read the first chapter you can clearly see that Ruby doesn't think in anyway that Yang is gay and spoiler alert* she's not. The main reason for this is when I see in AU and series fiction that both Yang and Ruby are gay I instantly thing that its too...convenient, for lack of a better term so I don't want to do that in this fiction. No hate on yang or any of her pairing just want to get my view out on that. I could always pair her up with some random guy from the show but it would be pointless plot wise and would hinder the story more that it would help**

**Another thing is Im sorry if I don't update this story often. Im currently studying graphic design at college and have a lot of coursework to be doing, but when summer break comes, if I haven't completely forgotten about this then I will surely pick it back up.**

**Agains thanks for reading, review if you have something to say, favourite if you liked and follow if you want to see more**

**P.S sorry about the big A/N**

**EDIT: Thanks to Killerklown for offering to beta read this story for me, after there input I've changed the story quite a bit. The plot of the story remains the same but the wording in some places is different and I've added and few new sentences here and there. Now I feel like the words flow better and it helps the story a whole lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Important: The first chapter was re-written, not completely but I still changed quite a lot. Story wise nothing has changed but the wording in places is different and I added a few things here and there, overall making the story flow better. The chapter was updated as of the 15th of may and is all thanks to Killerklown offering to beta this story.**

* * *

"Yang, Im home"

Ruby called out into what seemed to be a empty house. The words echoed of the walls, bouncing around the house. A eerie silence was her answers for a few moments and she thought Yang might not be home right now. But sure enough, like aways, she saw her sister rampaged down the stairs towards her. Leaping passed the last few stairs for impact; she landed right in front of Ruby. Without missing a beat Yang picked Ruby up and practically squeezed the life out of her, capturing her in one of her bear hugs. After a moment she noticed Ruby's resistance, or lack of. Carefully she placed her sister back on the ground. Easing up on her grip but still keeping her sister close, she spoke in a whispered tone, as if Ruby was so fragile that she would shatter at the sound of her voice.

"What's Up?"

Yangs voice was serious, thick with concern. Ruby just laughed mentally at how well her sister knew her. She rested her head on her sisters shoulder and exhaled deeply before relying.

"I can't get anything past you, can I?"

Yang pulled back slightly and stared down at her sister before grinning. "Nope!" Yang's grin just as wide as it usually was. Ruby looked up at Yang, her features soon returning back to the serious expression she wore before. Her lilac eyes reflected pure concern. Yang had always been like this, serious when she needed to be and she always knew when Ruby needed her to be serious. Ruby could always rely on Yang when she had no one else. Yang was always there and Ruby was sure that she always would be there.

"So, what is it"

Ruby realized that she had just been staring up at Yang for a while now. She wanted to tell Yang, but not right now, she still need sometime to figure out what she would say exactly. She knew she couldn't lie to Yang, so she just told her the truth.

"Im fine, its just...i need to talk to you, but not now. Later. Is that okay?"

Yang, a warm smile on her lips, replied "Yeah, whenever you want"

Ruby smiled slightly before pulling out of the hug and began up the stairs towards her room. The climb up the stairs felt like a climb up a mountain. Her legs felt like boulders as she dragged herself up the stairs. Eventually Ruby reached the door to her room. Before entering she stopped and listen for a moment. She heard the sound of Yangs footsteps, probably going towards the kitchen to start preparing there dinner. Ruby pushed open the door to her room, which felt like a ton of bricks. She slumped down onto her bed before proceeding to stare at the ceiling. Deciding she had worried about Yang enough already, she let her mind go blank.

Her mind was empty for a long while. Time seemed to come to a halt and all her anxiety dissipated. She decided that she could let go of her worries for a short while and just relax. She stared up at the ceiling intensely, as if it were the most important thing right now. She relaxed even further; seeping down into her bed, which seemed to swallow her. She felt warm, maybe overly so, but right now she didn't want to move a inch. Her breathing was deep and calm. Her eyelids fell shut, closing off her sense of sight. The only sounds that could be heard where her deep breaths accompanied by the sounds of life outside her open window. The sound of birds merrily chirping, the wind against the branches, the odd mutterings of people passing her house. The sound of the wind stood out the most with it sweeping across the trees outside her house. It seemed like it was the Wind that had carried all of her troubles away. The way it caused the branches to clash together. The feeling of a cool breeze that accompanied the sounds of the swift wind. Her mind was completely engrossed with the sounds around her. Nothing mattered at that moment, she just, let go. But eventually it came to a end. Her anxiety flooding back in, crashing into the deepest recesses of her mind and along with it came the sounds of ringing

Instantly recognizing the ringing as her phone she grabbed if off of her dresser next to her bed. She didn't bother checking who it was she; she knew who was calling her.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby spoke into the phone without hesitation, confident in her prediction.

"Hello Ruby, did I leave a bag over there the last time we worked on a project?" Weiss' icy toned was prominent even through the phone. Ruby could almost feel the glare over the phone. She sat up and looked around her room. After spotting a white bag underneath her desk she returned her attention to the phone.

"Is it White?"

"Yes"

Ruby got up off of her bed and walked over to her desk, reached under and pulled the bag out from underneath. Placing it on her bed she sat down on her desk chair.

"Yeah I have it, wan't me to bring it to school on Monday?" Today being friday they wouldn't normally see each other on the weekends, Weiss was usually busy with some important heiress thing. But to Ruby's surprise Weiss didn't agree with her plan.

"No, I'll just come over and get it. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Ruby sprung up her head flicking from one side to the other as if something helpful would be written on either of her walls. Ruby wasn't ready for tomorrow, she would have to clean the whole house before Weiss got there.

"Would that be a problem?" Weiss sounded annoyed, but Ruby was too panicked to notice. After clearing her mind, and taking a deep breath Ruby was ready to say something but Weiss had already continued figuring Ruby was taking to long. "You can bring it too school on Monday if you don't want me coming to your house tomorrow." there was defiantly some annoyance in Weiss' and it seemed to stab Ruby in the chest, sending her into further panic..

"No! Its just err...tomorrows fine! yeah come over."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at around..." there was a small pause as if Weiss was thinking but then her voice returned just as quickly as it had gone. "...one o'clock. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah fine... one's fine." Ruby replied still recovering from the slight shock of Weiss' suggestion to come over to get it.

"Oh, and Ruby" Weiss continued almost as a after thought

"Yes?"

"Are you sure your not sick. You were acting strange today at school and...now your, well, you seem" Weiss contemplated her word a moment, which was unusual to Ruby, Weiss was usually prepared when it came to her speech, always knowing what she was going to say next. After a moment of contemplation she continued, almost like she hadn't stopped at all. "Scattered...not that Im worried or anything, I just don't want to catch anything if Im coming over tomorrow." the last part came of quickly and unrehearsed. Ruby laughed quietly at the fact that Weiss still though she could trick Ruby with those excuses.

"I know you worry about me" Ruby stated smugly, like she had already counted this one as a win

"Shut up you dunce" And the victory was hers

"Ok Ok, Sooooorry" Ruby chuckled before remembering what they were talking about "And anyway Im not sick"

"Fine, if you say so." Weiss' voice trailed off not sounding entirely convinced. "Oh, and Ruby one more thing"

"hmmm" Ruby hummed before flopping back down onto her bed, realising this conversation would be coming to a end soon.

"Don't look inside that bag" Weiss' voice sounded serious and harsh. Ruby looked over at the bag next to her. The thought hadn't crossed her mind but now she was curious. "Im serious. If you do I'll have you arrested for invasion of privacy"

"Im pretty sure thats not a good enough reason to have someone arrested."

"Well whatever just don't look"

"Ok, I wasn't even planning on It"

"Good" In the background Ruby could hear a door slam and someone call Weiss' name. Even through the phone the voice sound strong and confident, though it also sounded gruff and harsh like it had been strained a lot over the years. Weiss' voice returned but only as a whisper. "I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow"

Before Ruby could even reply the phone went dead. She sighed and stood up, tossing her phone onto her bed. She glanced back over to the bag on her bed. A wave of curiosity crashed over her. She wondered what was in the bag that she wasn't allow to see. After few moments though she decided against it, figuring that it wouldn't win her any points with her crush if she were to ever find out, which she would. After placing the bag next to her door, she stared towards the door itself.

After a few minutes of just staring at the wood graining in her door, she decided that she was ready to face yang, well as ready as she would ever be. Her footsteps echoed around her as she made her way back down the mountain she had climbed to get to her room.

After the trek downstairs Ruby stood in the hallway for a few moments just staring at her sisters back while she carried on preparing there dinner. To anyone else this would look like a normal day, but Ruby felt the uncomfortable awkwardness between the two. Or maybe it was just her, Yang didn't seem any different. Slowly she approached he sister, she could heard her humming softly as she cooked. Ruby felt a weight lift of her shoulders.

"Hey, Yang." she called out casually, like she always did but the reaction she got was not the usual one.

The blonde spun round wildly as her eyes widened in fear at the sight of her younger sister. Her voice full of nervousness "H-h-hey Ruby" Yang backed up a bit, her eyes wildly searching the area around them, as if for a way out. Ruby just sighed as she took at seat at the table they ate at. She looked up at Yang, before speaking.

"Not yet Yang..." She saw the blonde relax at her words, but Ruby wanted to make sure Yang knew this was serious and there was no way out of it. Not that Yang would truly try and run."...After dinner."

Yang returned to finishing their meal. Silence had consumed the room. The tension too thick for either of them to say anything, so they didn't. The sisters sat and ate in silence. Usually dinner would be full of conversation. Yang would tell Ruby some of the crazy antics she had gotten herself in over the past few days; Ruby would tell Yang about school and anything else that came to mind at the time. The air would be full of laughter.

But this wasn't their usual family dinner.

Yang seemed to grow more unsettled after every bite Ruby took. Stealing quick glances at her sister trying to be inconspicuous about it. Ruby appeared calm, as she slowly finished up her meal. The red-haired girl had already come to terms with what was going to happen. She had accepted her fate. Yang just poked at her food, eating only the odd bite. A small clang enter Yang's ears and her eyes shot up to see her sister getting up, taking her plate over to the sink. The younger girl turned to face her sister. A moment past before Ruby began speaking, but to Yang that moment felt like hours. "Is it now" she thought to herself. "Is now the time, What if she tells theres a crack in the space-time continuum and the universe is going to end if we don't travel though space to fix it. I don't think I could handle it"

However finally Ruby spoke. "Yang, can we talk now?"

Yang just nodded her head in reply

"Err..okay, great." despite her words she didn't sound too excited about it. Slowly she sat down on the chair next to Yang at the table. Ruby stared at Yang for a while, mentally preparing herself. She took a long look at Yang. At first glance she seemed fine, but her eyes were darting back and forth and her hands were shaking violently on the table in front of her. Ruby rested her hand on Yang's to get her attention. Yang's gaze snapped straight upwards and locked on Ruby' silver eyes. Ruby's breaths were becoming heavier, shaky. Yang felt her sister's hand shaking on top of her red heads confidence diminishing Yang realized that it shouldn't be her who was nervous. Ruby needed her right now. Ruby had spend hours, even days, possibly months, working up the courage to talk to her about whatever it was, which was clearly very important, and Yang was the one panicking. The blonde shook her head slightly. Took two deep breaths, and look Ruby straight in the eye before saying.

"It's okay, you can tell me. What is it?"

Yang's voice was calm, confident; she was ready for anything her sister could throw at her. As if to back up what she just said she squeezed Ruby's hand in hers gently. Ruby let out one silent breath before continuing.

"Y-you wont hate me, right?" her voice was nervous, unsure, and doubtful. Her word oozing with sadness. Yang was slightly taken back by her sisters words. She could never hate Ruby. Not possible. After a moment to recover, she just smiled warmly and shook her head.

Ruby's eyes brimming with unshed tears, she took one last breath to steady herself. Her heart was pounding so much that she was worried that Yang could hear it. Her hands had stopped shaking by now, surrounded by the comfort of Yang's. After a long pause Ruby spoke, he words barely a whisper but they sounded like a thunderclap inside her head.

"Im Gay"

For a moment the world just stopped, Yang's face showing no sign of anything. No sadness: no surprise; no anger; no fear; no hatred. She stared deep into Ruby's eyes. Those silver eyes pleading, begging Yang to say something. A tear streaming down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivering. Ruby called Yang's name. Still in some kind of trance-like state Yang recoiled at the sudden sound, Ruby's voice seemingly poisonous to her ears. Realizing she hadn't responded to Ruby, she mentally kicked herself. Slowly Yang lifted her arms, wrapping them tightly around her sisters shoulders and pulled her close. Resting her head on Ruby's shoulder she breathed out a shaky breath that she had held for what seemed like hours.

"I can't believe you thought I would hate you" Yang smiled, pulling her sister closer. Her embrace was familiar, warm, soft, caring, protective. Everything Ruby needed right now. Yang felt wetness on her shoulder as muffled sobs came from her sister. "If anything I hate myself...for not realizing sooner." Yang's words where shaky and hushed but confident. Yang felt a shiver run down Ruby's spine as she continued sobbing softly into her Shoulder. After she had calmed down slightly Yang pulled away slightly, tears stung her eyes, threatening to break free but she refused to cry, she had to be strong for Ruby. She looked at Ruby with a loving expression. "I will always love you Ruby"

Ruby just smiled and nodded her head before returning to Yangs embrace.

The two sisters remained like that for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. The world ticked on but they remained still. Yang's embrace was warm and Ruby relished in it. Right now she felt safe, she felt like she had a place that she could truly call home. Ruby could feel Yang's soft hand gliding down the back of her head, pulling a little a the tufts of hair. After steadying herself, Ruby spoke up, although not lifting her head from Yang's shoulder.

"I love you too Yang."

"I know you do" Yang spoke softly, with a warm smile spread across her lips. Ruby pulled back from Yang and stared up at her sister. Her eyes where puffy and red and they still glistened with wetness, but they sparkled with joy and a firm smile was placed on her lips. Her skin was pale and her breaths uneven. Yang decided that she needed to break this heavy atmosphere, so she continued, saying the first thing that came to mind. "Sooooooo..."

Ruby looked up at Yang, her expression slightly confused; she just waited for Yang to continue.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Yang spoke casually.

Ruby's face practically exploded into a deep blush, turning away from Yang to hide her expression.

"No..." Ruby's voice trailed off as she mentally prepared herself. Yang just waited silently for what her sister had to say. "...but, I do have someone I like"

Yang's eyes lit up at the idea of her sisters crush

"Ok, Wait!" Ruby's head tugged towards her sister shooting her a confused glance. "Lemme guess." Yang's expression tightened up in thought, tapping her chin for dramatic effect. Ruby wasn't surprised at the name that she came up with.

"Weiss." Yang said flatly

Ruby just nodded shyly in response. It wasn't really that hard to figure out if you looked closely. Weiss was the only person Ruby talked about, Weiss was the only one who came to her house, even if it is to do school work. So if you knew Ruby well enough, which Yang did, it was pretty hard to miss.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"Tomorrow, maybe...hopefully" Ruby's word were soaked in uncertainty.

"Whoa, You don't sound to confident" It hurt Yang to see her sister in this state of inner turmoil. Ruby was usually headstrong, A do first, ask questions later type of person. But it also made Yang internal smile. Yang could see it as plain as day on her on face. The girl was scared. Terrified. But it showed how much Ruby really cared about Weiss.

"Well..ermm..i guess i'm not." Ruby scratched at the back of her head, nervousness and frustration evident on her face. Suddenly her gaze shot up towards Yang like she had had a sudden epiphany. "You need to be out of here at one"

Yang's eye widened in surprise, eying up her sister with a nervous expression "What _exactly_ do you plan on doing?"

Ruby's blushed quickly returned as she realized what her sister was thinking of. "YANG! No! nothing like that, I just...don't want you barging in ruining things, thats all..."

"Oh so you think I would be ruining, "_things",_do you?" Yang said with a wicked grin, Putting emphasis on the "things"

"Yes." Ruby put bluntly. "And I don't just think. I _know_ you would" Unfortunately that one flew right over Ruby's head.

* * *

Ruby laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling, how long had she been there, a hour, maybe two? The ceiling became less and less interesting as time ticked on. The gentle patter of rain on her window kept her from drifting off. The rain was only a slight shower, but it was the only thing Ruby could hear. As time when on the sounds intensified, getting louder and louder until every raindrop sounded like the eruption of a volcano, the sounds bouncing of the wall of her bedroom. She sighed heavily, letting her eyelids fall together, she tried to sleep. Ruby lay there, her eyes gently closed and her whole body completely relaxed. Her thoughts drifted to Weiss.

The images her minded created were Ruby's dream, her reason to exist, her passion, her muse. Images of Weiss smiling. Not just the regular forced smile, but her real genuine smile. Ruby had only seen it a handful of times, but as soon as see saw it she imprinted it into her brain. That smile would melt Ruby like butter. Like butter in an oven. An oven on the sun. After the first time seeing it, she felt like she lived each day just to see that smile, and when it finally came she felt like she had been blessed by some God. It sent a smooth warmth running through her body. It set her heart on fire and made it bounce around in her ribs.

The next thing that popped into Ruby's mind was Weiss' hair. How it flowed like silk, pure white silk. It felt soft like a cloud and smooth like ice. The way it flowed in the wind was nothing short of majestic. Ruby wanted to touch it, stroke it, play with it. She wanted it to wrap around her body and cradle her in her sleep. It smelt faintly of mint. Even though the smell was only faint it was still sharp, like inhaling quickly on a cold winter mourning. One time Ruby and Weiss were particularly behind on a project and Weiss decided that it would be a good idea for her to stay at Ruby's house so they could catch up. Just before they had gone to sleep Weiss had let her hair down, and it was a sight to behold. The moment she took it out of the usual pony tail Ruby was stunned. For Ruby it felt like it was snowing all around her as Weiss' hair cascaded downwards. Ruby could actually feel snowflakes gently landing on her skin. Each one sending a shiver down her spine.

Her hands. Her hands were soft and warm, her skin was like velvet. Her touch felt comforting, protective. Her skin seemed to set Ruby's on fire, while at the same time it chilled her to the bone. They handled everything with care. As if everything was important to at least someone. Her fingers were dainty and slender. Her finger nails were perfectly trimmed and covered in a soft shade of blue. Ruby had always wanted to hold Weiss' hand but never found a opportunity. She dreamed of how Weiss' smaller hand would feel in hers. How it would feel when Weiss squeezed her hand for comfort or support. How it would feel when their fingers entwined, gliding smoothly past each other.

Her eyes. Her eyes were like walls of ice. Like glaciers high up in the mountains. They were pale and icy, but at the same time warm and gentle. They sparkled in the light like the ocean. Ruby could get lost in Weiss' eyes; even the thought of them was enough. They seemed to mesmerise Ruby, put her in some kind of trance. Sometimes they swallowed Ruby whole and sometimes they seemed like a wide open sky. Over he left eye, streaking downward like a bolt of thunder was a scar. Ruby had no idea how she got it, and she didn't intent on asking. If Weiss wanted Ruby to know she would tell her. The scar the only thing that marked her perfect complexion, even though this was the case Ruby didn't think It tarnished her astonishing beauty; in fact it was the exact opposite. The scar was a symbol, at least to Ruby, as it reminded her that not everyone was perfect, not even Weiss. And that made her more real. More flesh and bone unlike the images on the TV and internet. And that just made her beauty all the more breath-taking.

And in the end Ruby thought that phrase suited Weiss Perfectly.

_Breath-taking._

Ruby's eyes flutter open, looking to her side she glanced at her clock. It read 4:00AM

Ruby just sighed and thought to herself

"Im hopeless."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading as always, reviews appreciated.**

**Also something occurred to me while I was writing this. Ive stated that Weiss and Ruby are in there second year of "highschool" this would imply that Weiss is 15 and ruby is 13 :/. this I not what I mean't at all. Basically their in Sixth Form, which is a form of higher education in the UK which you start when your 16/17, after leaving school at 16. its unlike british colleges in that the environment is much more like school, where your treated like a child, unlike in college where you get treated more like an adult. Im from the UK and in all honesty didn't even know when you started and finished highschool so this is why I got all this confused**

**So just to clarify Weiss is 17years old. Ruby is 15 years old. And are both in their second year of this confusing form of higher education that I have created. In short their in sixth form, if you need a better explanation that mine (which I would understand) then just google it.**

**P.S sorry for the massive monologue on Weiss its just that Weiss' perfection must be described in as much detail as possibly.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Weiss!"

The word practically stormed down the halls, up the stairs and out the windows. It wasn't quite screamed, more like yelled, but the voice was stern and powerful. A small shiver ran down her spine, her body recoiled slightly as she spun around to stare towards her door, worried that the owner of the voice would come stampeding through the worn white wood . Weiss returned to the phone but spoke much lighter than before.

"Ive got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow" her voice was quiet, almost as if her words her illegal. She hung up without waiting for a replied.

Weiss looked herself over in the mirror, deciding that she looked presentable she proceeded towards her door. As she stood in front of the door she took one last breath to steady herself before she stepped out into the wilderness she called her house. As soon as she stepped outside her room a chilling sensation took over her, the cool air of the hallway practically hit her in the face. The white haired girl continued down the hallway, her pony tail perfectly aligned. Her eyes examined the halls she walked, the large white marble columns, the paintings of unknown faces on the walls and the way everything was always perfectly clean. No matter how many times she walked these halls, they always felt unfamiliar, unwelcoming, cold. But Weiss was used to it by now, this house stopped being her home when her mother died.

Weiss approached the large room they called the lobby. The doors to the house were still wide open making the room increasingly colder by the second, but Weiss wasn't too worried about that at the moment. She turned her attention to the owner of the voice. Her father was stood in the middle of the room, a impatient look on his face. His eyes were locked on Weiss before she even entered the room. His glare was stern and judgmental. Weiss didn't even get the chance to say anything before her father spoke.

"Weiss. See me in my study please." His voice was gruff and worn but his words still sounded like a command. Before waiting for Weiss to speak, he started walking towards his study. His walk was more like a stride, prideful and confident, back straight and head up. Like any Schnee. He didn't glance back at Weiss to see if she was following, his gaze clung to his study doors.

The Heiress knew that all this didn't bode well for her. Weiss and her father usually had these talks, but normally her father would return home and go straight to his study. a couple of hours later one of the maids or butlers would come to Weiss' room and request that she go see her father in his study. So this wasn't just one of their usually "talks". A small knot tied itself in the pit of Weiss' stomach, of course she didn't let it show, that would make it too easy for her father.

She followed her father towards his study, keeping her pace matched with his. Weiss examined the back of her father as she walked. His snow white hair neat and tidy, not a single hair out of place. The back of his white suit was spotless. His appearance was practically perfect, after all he would never settle for less.

Her father pulled back the heavy doors to his office with ease, leaving them open for Weiss to enter he took a seat at his desk. Weiss closed the door behind her and turned to face her father. His desk was perfectly clean, all papers stacked into the correct pile. The walls of the room lined with bookcases, not a book out of place. The fireplace was exuding a dim light, just enough so you could see well. Her father himself sat in a large leather chair behind the desk, his posture perfect. He stroked his bearded chin a few times in thought before clearing his throat.

"I heard about this Ruby girl." His voice was low, disapproval evident in his voice. "What's your relationship with her"

Weiss' reply came almost immediately, she already had expected this question from the beginning. "Ruby Rose is a...friend."

The word friend was always said with a hint of caution in the Schnee house, as friends weren't deemed necessary. But even though this was true she cringed slightly at her own words. Weiss didn't like downplaying her relationship with Ruby like this. Ruby was actually much more important to Weiss that the word friend implied.

To Weiss, Ruby was real. She wasn't just someone who wanted to be her friend because she was rich, she wasn't just some son of another rich family trying to make nice for the sake of their future companies. Those people where hollow, empty shells that only cared about themselves. When they approached Weiss, she saw through there acts and fake smiles. Weiss had seen enough of those people to spot one from a mile off.

Ruby Rose's smile was anything but fake, it was gentle and full of warmth. It's the kind of smile that makes your day just that bit better every time you see it. It was the kind of smile that makes you want to smile back. Her smile was innocent, it didn't hide anything behind it.

"A friend?" his disapproving tone telling Weiss that she would need to explain why Ruby is beneficial to her father.

"Ruby Rose has the second highest grades in the class, therefor having Ruby as a friend guaranties me a reliable partner when pair assignments are given. Also even though she may appear childish at first glance when the situation requires it she can be serious and focused."

Her words dripped from her mouth like poison, and made her sick to her stomach. Weiss' voice was analytical, like her friendship with Ruby was a business, because for her father it was. There was so much more to Ruby than her grades, but her father never cared about anything like that. She had been expecting this conversation ever since she had met Ruby, she had all the answers prepared but that didn't make it any easier to demean her relationship with Ruby like this.

"I see." her father didn't sound to convinced "You may hold this girl in high regards but I still have my doubts, and so she will be joining us for dinner tomorrow afternoon" his voice was monotone but there was a challenging glint in his eyes. Weiss accepted his little challenge. With all the confidence she could muster, she took a deep breath and replied.

"Of course father, I'll speak to Ruby and make sure she's here tomorrow."

Weiss' father just nodded his head in satisfaction.

Weiss turned on her heels without a word and strode towards the door,pulling it open. Just as she was about to leave the room just looked back at her father for a split second. The man didn't even look up at her, he was already completely engrossed in his work, furiously scribbling words on paper. Words that were more important that his own daughter.

Weiss let the door fall shut. The heavy wood slammed shut with a heavy thump. The sound of the door repeated itself in Weiss' head, it was the only thing separating her from her father yet it was like he was faceless. A stranger to Weiss.

Weiss returned to her room. Her footsteps felt heavy; her door felt heavy; her breaths felt heavy and she just wanted to sleep. Weiss quickly changed from her usual attire into her icy blue nightgown. The moon caught Weiss' eyes. The large window opposite her bed a perfect stage for the full moon that hung loosely in the sky.

The large orb that floated above the earth always amazed Weiss. The cool light exuded by the moon always seemed to calm Weiss down, but the way stars dotted the sky illuminating the moon made her eyes widen in bewilderment. The light of the moon was...modest, unlike the blinding light of the sun in the day. The dark blues surrounding the moon just made the harsh white stand out even more. The dim light of the moon was more than enough light in her life.

Her eyelids fell shut and as the light faded from her vision she couldn't help but feel like the moon reminded her of a certain red rose.

When Weiss awoke her whole body was engrossed in a chilling feeling, numbing all her senses. Her eyelids felt like cement as they fluttered open. When the light first hit her eyes it was blinding, but slowly the light seeped through her eyes. At first her vision was blurred, everything around her looked the same and her entire being felt void of energy.

Slowly she sat up and it felt like someone was drilling nails into her head, a slow dull pain coursing through her skull. Weiss brought her hands up to meet her gaze, they shook violently and her skin was pale. The surface beneath her was hard and unfamiliar, she took a look around and realized that she wasn't in her bed and was actually on the floor in the lobby.

This place was defiantly her home, although the walls, floor, marble columns, the faceless paintings were all made from a pale blue ice. Everything in the room was practically destroyed. The columns had collapsed, the walls and floors had large cracks in them and the faceless paintings were smashed on the ground, lacking images completely.

Weiss noticed one thing in the room that wasn't made of ice, a pair of large wooden doors. Something took over Weiss' body as she dragged her feet towards the doors. An overwhelming urge to reach the doors swelled inside her stomach but with each passing second the door only seemed to get further and further away. Weiss' feet started moving just that bit faster as the urge grew inside of her, and soon enough she was sprinting towards the door. She put all of her energy into her legs, pumping them vigorously. Left, right, then repeating. She didn't know why she was running, she didn't care about the burning spreading through her body. All she knew is that she had to reach those doors.

After a few minutes of this Weiss felt like she was at her limit. She felt her knees start to buckle and her breaths became ragged and panicked. With one last effort she pushed off the ground with all her might and it was right in front of her. The doors now only a few meters away. Weiss pulled open the heavy doors, illuminating the room with the light that drifted inside

It was her fathers study, except he'd never leave it in a condition like this. The desk was littered with loose papers all of them full of words that had been scribbled or crossed out. Books lay scattered across the floor, some piled high in the corners of the room. In the fireplace lay a pile of ash, a few embers still spewing forth from it.

A single red rose lay on her fathers desk. The petals a vivid crimson colour. When Weiss noticed the rose it complete fascinated her. Slowly she made her way towards the rose. She faintly grasped the stem of the rose between two fingers. The red of the rose seemed to grow more and more beautiful as the seconds ticked on. A small warmth spread through out Weiss' body; heating her numbed limbs, clearing the dull pain in her head, stopping her trembling and calming her breathing.

But that feeling didn't last long. The doors behind her swung shut with a heavy thump, that seemed to sweep the warmth away like a gust of wind. The fireplace sprung to life with a monstrous blaze, lighting the room with terrifying reds. Some of the books in the room caught fire and soon most of the room was flaming. Weiss just stood still, too petrified to even think about moving. The stem in her hands stirred into life, the thorny vine snaking around her hand and up her arm. The thorns of the rose cut deep, blood trickled down the her arm and fell silently towards the ground. But still Weiss didn't move. The pain was non-existent, all her senses too numb to feel anything at all. The rose stem continued to weave itself around Weiss' body. She felt the stem slither up her neck, then covering her mouth. Her whole body encased in the stem of the rose, thorns stabbing her from every angle, the stem snaked past her eye, one thorn caught her eye, and Weiss winced slightly from the pain. Blood seeping into her sight, blinding her, the rose stem continued and soon everything went black.

A loud rapping noise stirred Weiss from her slumber, a steely voice followed.

"Ms. Schnee, its time for you to wake up. Your violin tutor will be arriving soon and you have to be ready to go to pick up Ms. Rose for dinner"

Weiss shot forward in her bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes, her mind was sent racing. Ruby was going to be having dinner with them. Ruby was going to meet her father. What if he scared her away, what if she never talks to Weiss after this. She repeated the words in her head, they stunk down into the pit of her stomach making her feel physically ill. All the panic of the previous day hitting her at once.

She roughly shook her head, half to get rid of her negativity, half to wake herself up. She slung her feet over the side of her bed and pushed herself off. After changing into her regular attire she pulled back the door. What greeted her was the face of her butler, Albert, and the first wave of pressure hit her.

Now she was under the watchful eye of one of her father's employees, now she had to be perfect.

"Good Morning Ms. Schnee." Albert greeted her like he did every day. His voice was mundane, his eyes practically dead. Any sense of emotion buried under layers and layers of facade and pretence.

"Good Morning" Weiss replied in her usual fashion, polite and proper.

Albert led Weiss down the hallway towards where her violin lesson would be taking place. After the tutor arrived the lesson began. The tutor droned on about musical structure and the importance of violin tuning although Weiss hardly paid any attention. A couple of months ago things like this would be important to Weiss, but ever since she met Ruby things like this became trivial. All the praise she got from her tutors once mean't the world to her, now all the comments are just empty words. Worthless. Now the only words she cared about came from her favourite red head.

All throughout the lesson all she though about was how she could make sure Ruby made a good impression on her father; well good enough so he doesn't kick her out right there on the spot. She ran through different possible situations in head and made sure that she would teach Ruby how to avoid everything that could anger her father.

The goodbyes of her tutor shook Weiss from her thoughts. Her mind remained engrossed with how to keep Ruby out off trouble as she strolled back to her room. As time went on her mind drifted to the nature of her thoughts. She realized she had never worried about someone like this. Usually if her father wanted to kick someone out of her life, she agreed with him. Everyone else was just a distraction, a waste of time. She was more concerned with her studies than anyone in her life. That is until Ruby Rose came into her life.

Ruby had pretty much forced her way into Weiss' life, constantly pestering Weiss with insignificant things like eating lunch together, or if they could walk home together. Weiss figured that eventually she would give, but no, Ruby Rose was the only person who kept coming back. Most people gave up after the first try, but Ruby just wouldn't give up. Slowly she chipped away at the walls Weiss had setup, and eventually Weiss decided to give her a chance. At first it was a little overwhelming, Ruby being around her every possible moment, but she soon found herself enjoying Ruby's company, even missing it when it wasn't there.

Weiss sighed, her train of thought coming to an abrupt end. Weiss glanced over at the clock that hung on her wall, it read 12:30pm. Weiss grabbed her phone and dialled the only number she knew by heart.

"Hey" the voice that picked up was weary and tired, which shocked Weiss slightly as Ruby was usually energetic and upbeat, even over the phone

"Hello Ruby, i'll be departing in a short while so I was just making sure that its still ok if I come over."

"Yeah of course"

"Okay good. Another thing I wanted to ask is do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"What!..ermm...plans, I mean...I was planning on going grocery shopping so yang didn't have too" Ruby's voice was nervous and skittish but Weiss paid no attention to it.

"Well you going to have to drop that"

"err...okay, I guess"

"Good" Weiss replied sounding satisfied.

"So, why can't I be doing anything today" Ruby's voice had returned to the usual cheery tone. "Do you want to hang out or something?"

"Yes and no, i'll tell you more about it when I get there."

"oookay then" her voice was unsure and cautious, but Weiss didn't have time to explain now.

"I'll be there soon so don't go anywhere."

"okay, bye." Weiss could almost feel Ruby's beaming smile through the phone.

"goodbye." A small, warm smile emerged as she hung up the phone.

Weiss glanced at the clock again, it now read 12:35pm. After changing into something more appropriate for the dinner, Weiss mad her way out to her limo. Sat down in the back of the limo, she buried her head in her hands and spoke in a hushed tone.

"This is going to be a disaster."

**A/n chapter 3 is here. Reviews, favourites, follows all that good stuff is appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby carelessly tossed her phone on her bed as her eyes darted at the clock, 12:35. Pulling open her door she charged down the stairs. She had already cleaned the place significantly but decided that one last sweep of the place couldn't hurt. As she entered the living room her gaze scanned the entire room, lazily resting on places she deemed more important and therefor deserved more attention. When a messy head of yellow hair caught her eyes she stomped over furiously. Gently she tapped her sister on the shoulder and waited for her attention.

"Morin' Sis, nice weather were hav-"

Yang's words hitched in her throat at she sight of her sister's menacing glare.

"Yang. Get out. Now."

Ruby's deadpan tone caused Yang to shuffle uncomfortably, nervous under the pressure of her sister gaze. "Hey, Rubes. Why so serious" Yang tried to keep her voice casual, but failed miserably.

"Yang." Ruby's voice serious but not harsh, as if she was speaking to a child. "Do you remember what we spoke about yesterday" Ruby's hands balling into fists slightly as she became increasingly irritated.

Yang looked around unsure, but after a moment she answered. "Your gay?" A shrug accompanied her nonchalant answer.

Ruby exhaled deeply as she shook her head. "I asked you to be out of here before one."

Yang's expression relaxed back to its normal state of mellow. "Oh yeah that, I got plenty of time chill."

"Yang its..." Ruby glanced over at the clock that hung on their wall, confirming her suspicious, looking back at Yang a triumphant grin took over her. "twelve fifty."

Yang stood up casually, after stretching her arms out above her head she looked over towards the clock. "Oh, look at the time. I better get going." Yang, fighting the grin that threatened her face, walked past Ruby.

Ruby just decided to let it go, figuring it wasn't worth the effort. Slumping down on her cheap but comfortable couch, the teenager just stared absentmindedly at the wall in front of her. Weiss would be here soon and Ruby didn't really have anything to do so she just sat there, engrossed in her thoughts. At first she was thinking about what she would be having for dinner later, remembering that she still had some cookies left over and that she could have them later! Her expression lit up in a child-like manner as the though of cookies crossed her mind but slowly her expression softened as her thoughts naturally drifted to Weiss.

Ruby thought about how Weiss had changed her life already, how happy she made Ruby by just being there but it wasn't enough, Ruby needed more Weiss in her life, to be closer to Weiss. Before Weiss came into her life Ruby just let the days pass without really caring. She had friends but non really close, it was the type of friend that when you pass them in the hallway you give a quick nod or say hi. The type of friends that could just drift away without you noticing. At that time Ruby was content with her life but now that she knew what a real friend was she couldn't live without it. Weiss had shown how much a true friend cares, even if the older girl thought she hid it. Weiss hid her concern behind excuses but Ruby always saw through it. Weiss had shown Ruby that a true friend would always be there. When the nightmares got really bad Ruby would sometimes call Weiss and even at totally unreasonable hours of the night Weiss wouldn't hang up nor would she pry. She would just be there, but as much as Weiss made Ruby's life better she could also shatter it into pieces and grind it into dust.

Just as her thoughts came to a tragic end she heard Yang exiting the house, then her calling out to someone. "Sup' Ice Queen." Ruby just sighed as she made her way to the door. Yang and Weiss didn't exactly see eye to eye and it was best if they just didn't talk to each other. As she opened the door she was quite surprised by was she saw, Yang and Weiss where not arguing. Yang was continuing towards her bike and Weiss was making her way to the door. Although as Weiss got closer she seemed to be deep in though and Ruby realised that Weiss probably didn't even respond to Yang. Weiss didn't even notice Ruby as she stood at the door. Weiss was mumbling something to herself, probably trying to sort out her thoughts. Ruby just stared down at Weiss waiting for her to realise. _She's so cute._

Weiss' head snapped upwards ready to knock on the door and her face blanked for a moment. A beat passed and a warm pink spread across her face.

"Ruby!" She didn't sound mad, just surprised.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby just grinned smugly down at Weiss. She loved these moments when Weiss lost face and her emotions slipped through.

"How long have you been stood there?" Now that the initial shock had faded away, she sounded mad but It wasn't mad mad, it was Weiss mad. The type of anger that was just to hide her embarrassment. The type were her icy glare still held its usual warmth.

"Long enough to hear you mumbling to yourself." Ruby's grin just grew wider as Weiss' blushed deepened.

"Shutupyoudolt." As Weiss gently shoved passed Ruby to enter the house all Ruby could think was _yeah, so cute._

Ruby closed the door and followed Weiss into the main room of the house. When Ruby entered Weiss was just stood in the middle of the room awkwardly looking around. Ruby though that she might be nervous about something but those thoughts shattered when Weiss spoke.

"Do you even clean this place"

Ruby just smiled slightly but tried her best to sound offended. "I've been cleaning all morning, Weiss."

"Well you didn't do a very good job." Weiss' tone wasn't harsh just flat, as if she was stating fact. She ran her finger down the counter top that connected the living room and kitchen before holding it up to her face and cringing slightly in disgust.

"Oh, stop being overdramatic." Weiss looked slightly offended at this accusation and was about to speak up before Ruby cut her off. "Anyway, shall I go and get the bag now?"

A small amount of confusion washed over Weiss' face before sudden realisation hit her. "No that doesn't matter right now, theres something more importance I need to talk to you about"

"Ok..." Ruby's voice was mostly nervous but had a hit of terror in it. It wasn't like Weiss to spring stuff on her like this and the whole situation was starting to get under Ruby's skin. Ruby had a tendency to blow things completely out of proportion so ever since the phone call earlier the red head's mind had been going wild with endless possibilities, all ending badly for the younger girl. Ruby's nerves only grew as she waited for Weiss to speak, although she didn't have to wait long.

"My Father has invited you to join use for dinner today." Weiss watched Ruby carefully as her jaw dropped slightly. The younger girl was speechless, which was a bad sign. Ruby always had something to say even if it was just incoherent rambling. Weiss tried softening the blow a bit. "Of course you have the option to refuse."

Ruby sprung to life at Weiss words.

"Of course, i'd love to come for dinner...i was just...err, whats the word."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, that...works too"

Weiss only cocked a brow at Ruby's choice of word but didn't dwell on it too much as she had much more important thing to be thinking about right now. On the other hand Ruby couldn't think of anything but what Weiss had said. Her mind was send racing. Although she was excited that she'd get to go to Weiss' house, she didn't exactly know why she was going and that made her nervous. Obviously she was going for dinner, but why was she going for dinner and why now. She had known Weiss for 6 months and now Weiss' father, the owner of a multi-million dollar company, decides that he needs to take time out of his schedule and meet Ruby Rose. And what did Weiss think about all this. Did she think it was just a nuisance, she didn't sound to excited about it and it was her fathers idea. The red head started to panic slightly, she wasn't very good in social situations like this, so the whole idea unnerved the younger girl. Ruby's mini panic attack was interrupted by the sound of Weiss' voice.

"So we need to get you ready"

"hmm? Ready for what?" Ruby's voice was distracted and distant, her mind still consumed by the thoughts of dinner at the Schnee's

"Ready for dinner of course."

Ruby just giggled slightly and flopped back down on the couch but when only silence followed she looked back to see Weiss in her usual "Weiss" stance. Arms folded across her chest; one foot edged out in front of the other and a stern glare plastered on her face. To most this would be quite intimidating but Ruby just found it terrifyingly cute.

"Oh, you weren't kidding."

"When do I ever kid." Weiss replied flatly

Ruby just grinned back at the older girl. "Guess you have a point." the red head lifted herself back up with a slight groan. She clapped her hands together to a attempt to get herself pumped up. "So whats first."

"First is greetings. When you first get there my father will definitely be there you greet you. Always address my farther as Mr. Schnee. No nicknames." Ruby just rubbed the back of her neck meekly at Weiss' comment. Obviously referring to how Ruby sometimes called Weiss princess or snowflake. The latter Weiss didn't mind too much, aside from the usual subtle blush, but she was definitely not a princess. Weiss took Ruby's weak nod as confirmation that there will be no nicknames.

"Ok, good. Now shake my hand" Weiss stuck her hand out, waiting patiently. Ruby just looked confusingly at Weiss hand, then back to Weiss' face, she didn't look like she was joking about this either. A stern looking taking over her expression.

Ruby weakly gripped Weiss' hand and shook it lazily. The heiress just looked at Ruby, slight disappointment crossing her face but Ruby was too distracted to notice. Ruby was too distracted by the feeling of Weiss' hand in hers. Weiss' hand was soft and small, and it fit perfectly in Ruby's. Just holding it like this made a subtle warmth seep through her. The fleeting sensation of warmth was what snapped her out of her trance.

"You call that a hand shake. That was pathetic."

"err well..I'm sorry?" Ruby just shrugged at the older girl but immediately regretted it as the frustration on Weiss' face grew immensely. "Ok, ok. I'll try again."

Weiss nodded slightly, satisfied.

Ruby attempted the hand shake again, this time with more strength, grasping Weiss' hand with a appropriate amount of force. Not too much force that it was painful, but enough to show confidence. A proud look adorned her face as she pulled her hand back, looking to Weiss for approval but Weiss was too distracted to react.

This time it was Weiss' turn to be in a trance. She felt the power and confidence behind Ruby's hand shake. She saw how that confidence traveled up Ruby's arm and throughout her whole body. How the red head's postured changed from the usual slumped shoulders and head down, to back straight; shoulders back and chin up. This surge of confidence took Weiss by surprise, it making Ruby seem less like the child she usually saw a more like a girl befitting her age. This sudden change in Ruby's persona had cause Weiss to pause slightly, not a big enough pause for Ruby to notice but it was definitely there.

Weiss wrenched her hand back and immediately cross her arms over her chest.

"I guess that'll have to do"

Ruby deflated slightly but Weiss decided to just press on.

"Ok. Next is dining etiquette."

A confused look crossed Ruby's feature, to which Weiss just scoffed at.

"Table manners." Weiss said flatly.

Realisation flash across Ruby's face but after a moment it turned into shy embarrassment. Ruby looked up at Weiss, a meek expression fixed on her face. Ruby's eyes were apologetic in a extremely honest way, clearly sorry that she wasn't meeting the heiress' expectations. A pang of guilt ran though Weiss but at the same time the sight of Ruby looking so shy and timid brought a soft smile to the snowy girl's face. Weiss pushed the strange feeling to the back of her mind and pushed forward.

Weiss walked into the kitchen and searched around in two different cupboards briefly. After placing a large hand-full of cutlery on the kitchen countertop that connected the two rooms, she motioned Ruby over from her place in the living room. Weiss shuffled the various pieces of cutlery around the tabletop as Ruby made her way over, putting the finishing touches on her design as the red head stared down slightly confused.

Weiss had laid out a plate, three forks to the left, three knifes and one spoon on the right and a spoon and fork above the plate. Ruby just waited patiently for Weiss to begin.

"Im only going to explain this once so listen carefully"

Ruby only nodded in response

"Ok, the fork on the far left is for eating salad, the middle for fish, the left-most fork is for the actual dinner." Weiss looked up from the counter to see Ruby staring down at it, completely focused and nodding along with everything the older girl said. Weiss smiled inwardly at the sight. The younger girl had her tongue slightly hanging from the corner of her mouth, eyes narrowed in frustration, concentration and nervousness. Weiss swelled slightly on the inside, her body relaxing before returning to her explanation. "This knife is for the dinner, this one for fish and this for salad. The spoon is for soup and the knife and fork above the plate is for dessert."

Ruby's eyes lit up at the word dessert.

Weiss just sighed dramatically

"Yes, Ruby we will be having dessert."

The excitement on Ruby's face grew, if that was possible, as her suspicions were confirmed. "This day just got one hundred times better."

Weiss just laughed out dryly before continuing. "Ruby did you remember all that?"

"uh...yeah, sure I got it." Weiss' expression quickly changed from the nonchalant expression she had a moment ago to the usual stern look.

"Ruby you need to take this seriously." Weiss' voice was back to the usual commanding tone

"What does it matter if I get the wrong fork anyway, its not like anyone will notice. You're being way too up tight about this Weiss"

"My father will notice!" Ruby's head snapped upwards to meet Weiss' gaze, jaw slightly hanging. The heiress' face was flushed red with anger, causing Ruby to wait silently for Weiss to continue. Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "My father will be looking for anything he can use against you, for any reason to kick you out of my life. I have to do everything I can to prevent that. I-I..." Weiss' voice retreated into barely a whisper, eyes dropping to the floor as her body remained completely still. In that moment she looked lifeless, like a empty shell, a husk. "...I can't lose you, I can't be alone again."

Ruby felt her heart sink in her chest. She felt the tears gather in her eyes. She couldn't say anything, she had no comforting words to offer. Without thinking about it, Ruby's arms rested on Weiss' shoulders and she gently pulled her in. At first Weiss' body was stiff, she flinched slightly at the contact but slowly she relaxing into the embrace. The white head of hair slumped on to Ruby's shoulder as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around the younger girls waist.

Ruby suddenly realised how much this was weighing down on Weiss. How all the pressure of her life has built up and how she's been balancing it all and now it all came crashing down. Ruby felt a pang of guilt wash over her. To Weiss all this was extremely important and Ruby had been treating it all like some big joke. She looked down at the girl in her arms, she was completely still. All Ruby could her was the subtle sound of Weiss' breathing. She felt the arms around her waist drop and the girl they belong to pull away slightly.

Weiss took two quick steps back, crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at Ruby with the usual glare. The only evidence of what just happened was the soft shade of pink colouring the older girls cheeks. Weiss looked up at Ruby and mimicked the soft smile that was playing on the red head's face. After a moment Weiss continued like nothing had happened.

"Ruby do you need me to go over it again?"

Ruby just nodded.

Weiss just sighed and shook her head.

After explaining the basics to Ruby over and over again she finally got the it right. A proud look adorned Weiss face at completing the task at hand. Ruby just looked drained after about one and a half hours worth of basic dinning etiquette had been drilled into her.

"Ok now we have to decide what your going to wear"

The dead look in Ruby's eyes was replace with slight panic. She looked over Weiss and saw that she wasn't in the usual White shirt and jeans. Weiss was wearing a white blouses and a pale blue skirt that end just before her knees. Her legs were slim and short, ending in a pair of white flats. Looking down at herself Ruby was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, clearly worn at the knee where they have lost their colour. A plain red shirt that she used for the odd outing, like shopping or for a run.

Ruby nodded hesitantly and led Weiss up towards her room. Opening the door she walked in, Weiss following closely behind. Weiss looked around the room, seeing all the random articles of clothing scattered around the floor.

"Well you won't be wearing any of these."

Ruby just laughed at Weiss' remark.

"Where do you keep your clothes?"

"In those draws" Ruby pointed out a set of wooden draws on the other side of the room.

Weiss made her way over to the other side room. Opening the draw she start sifting through the various shirts while Ruby just stood behind her nervously. Finding nothing she defined as suitable Weiss let out a large sigh and looked around the room in frustration. A large wardrobe in the corner of the room caught Weiss' eye. Ruby started fidgeting as Weiss began walking towards the wardrobe.

"No Wei-, Weiss theres nothing in there"

Weiss looked back at the younger girl with a smirk plastered on her face. She flung the doors to the wardrobe open, pleasantly surprise by the contents. Inside the wardrobe hung a sing red dress. Weiss pulled the dress out and ran her hand down the fabric before handing it no Ruby.

"No Weiss. I am not wearing that. I didn't even buy it, Yang got it me for christmas and I pretty sure it was a joke, I mean theres no way I can wear that, I never wear dresses. It wouldn't suit me at all" Ruby rambled out but Weiss' expression didn't change. Ruby just looked at Weiss pleading, but Weiss stood firm. After a minute Ruby took the dress from the Heiress and trudged over to the bathroom, mumbling something about how this was dumb.

After a few minutes the door opened just enough for a eye to peer out. Weiss looked over to the door to see a silver eye through the gap. Shaking her head silently Weiss walked towards the door.

"Ruby come out."

"F-fine."

the door slowly creaked open to reveal Ruby Rose. The dress was a vivid red, sharp but still warm. The shoulder-less dress framed the girl perfectly, emphasising the red heads subtle curves. The dress cut just above the knee, ending in quiet frills. A black leather belt was tied loosely around her waist.

Weiss' breath hitched in her throat for a moment, shocked by the sudden transformation. She did her best to hide it but the increasing blush betrayed her. Ruby tip-toed over to Weiss and looked down at her, waiting for her judgment.

"Y-you look...presentable" her harsh tone slipping.

"Really? Just presentable?" Ruby's tone was playful but still questioning, as if there was a hint of seriousness in her question, although she never expected a serious response.

"You look beautiful." Ruby's eyes widened in shock. Weiss' voice was dripping with affection and was barely above a whisper. Her blush had faded into a soft pink, her half lidded eyes staring up at the red head. Ruby could see that Weiss was inching closer as every second past. Ruby felt her chest tighten as Weiss' breath brushed past her face. Time seemed to stop for Ruby, on the inside she was panicking but on the outside she remains completely still, too afraid to move.

The sound of Weiss clearing her throat pieced the silence of the room as she took two quick steps back. Weiss spun around and marched towards the door. Pulling the door open she looked back at the younger girl for a split second.

"Im going downstairs, come down when your ready."

the sound of the door falling shut rang throughout the room. Ruby let out a deep breath that she thought she would have to hold forever. Ruby made her way back into the bathroom and looked into the small mirror than hung above the sink. Her face was coloured a bright red, after splashing water on her face she stared into the mirror. Her mind was racing, all she could think about was Weiss.

_What the hell was that!? What the hell just happened!?_

All Ruby could do was gaze into the mirror and repeat the same thoughts over and over. The moment just kept repeating in her head and each time it brought new questions.

_Did that actually happen?, or did I imagine it? No, no way. Did Weiss feel that too? Feel what anyway? Why am I even worrying about this? It was probably nothing. I should probably just go downstairs. Yeah, lets go._

Weiss paced back and forth in the front room of Ruby's house. Arms folded firmly across her chest, her gaze never resting on one place for too long. Her head snapped towards the door as she heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. Weiss walked into the hallway to see Ruby at the bottom of the stairs. Weiss pushed all unnecessary emotions to the back of her head for now.

"Lets go."

A sense of relief washed over the red head, thankful that Weiss wasn't acting any different. Ruby reached out to touch Weiss' shoulder, but Weiss immediately retreated from the touch, spinning around to leave. Ruby deflated slightly but followed after Weiss none the less.

After locking the door to her house she turn around to see a white limo sitting in the street. Ruby's only reaction was a muttered "oh wow." Weiss was already entering the limo through the side door, which was being held open by a small man in a suit. The man turn towards the younger girl and gave her a warm but questioning smile. Ruby shook the shock from herself and made her way

to the limo, entering the same side as Weiss had.

Weiss sat on the other side, staring lazily of the window. A uncomfortable tension hung in the air, the silence was practically suffocating. Ruby decided on just letting the silence sit.

_This is way too stressful._

_**A/n: **_**hey so here the fourth chapter, so it was a little delay because last week was deadline for my project at college so I spend a lot of time working on that. Also sorry if I messed up the clothes stuff at all, I am guy and I barely know about guys fashion never mind girls fashion so yeah sorry about that. I didn't mean to drops those two big scenes in there, this was supposed to be a laid back chapter when nothing much happened but that when down the drain fast. **

**Again thanks to KillerKlown12 for beta-reader this. Check em out they.**

**Also if ya wanna follow my on tumblr its .com (theres also a link in my profile)**

**thanks for reading, review, favourites and follows appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of rain crashing against the windows of the limo was the only sound that could be heard. It overpowered the soft hum of the engine, it overpowered the quite breathing of the two girls, it overpowered the sound of tires rolling over concrete. All the clouds in the sky had knitted together forming a blank canvas of grey that stretched out over the earth.

Weiss hadn't turned from the window since getting in the limo but Ruby could see the scowl reflected in the window. Ruby had stayed silent up to now because she decided that letting Weiss cool off was the best thing to do, even though she had no idea what she did wrong in the first place. She just sighed out tiredly, her head slumping forward, colliding with the cool glass of the window with a small thump. The cool sensation causing her to shiver slightly, a chilling jolt of energy was sent flowing through her.

The sound of tires screeching against asphalt rung through the air, causing Ruby to wince at the unexpected sound. She looked out of the window to see the Schnee household hiding behind the smokey fog, towering over them. After getting out of the limo the house looked less like a house and more like a national treasure.

Grand pillars of marble rose upwards, supporting balconies decorated like palaces. Large windows allow light to drift measly into the house but at the moment the thickening fog obstructed the view. The house was surrounded by lush greenery, stretching out as for at least a mile. Vibrant colours dotted the land where flowers had been planted. The doors where enormous, carved into was a intricate pattern of snowflakes and around the edge it was line with polished gold. Weiss swung the doors open like they where nothing.

The inside was even more extravagant, the front room the size of a normal house. The floors were lined with crimson red carpet cut off just before the walls to reveal a harsh marble floor. Across the room was a double staircase, one on each wall. They were precisely cut from a pure white marble. The railing leading up the stairs was covered with golden patterns and harsh platinum curves joining together to form beautiful designs. Portraits hung on the walls, expertly painted with vivid colours and deep tones. Ruby could only gape and gawk at the room, a few quiet _oohs_ and _aahs_ escaping her grasp.

As Ruby entered she couldn't stop her curious gaze from tearing through the house, scanning every possible inch of the room. Her head jerked from side to side as something new caught her prying eyes. Eventually she caught the sight of Weiss' scowl, clearly irritated by the Red heads actions but Ruby was quick to defend herself.

"Come on Weiss, can't I enjoy this? Even just a little bit?" A pout now adorning Ruby's face but Weiss wouldn't even look in her direction, her eyes perfectly tailored to the door atop the stairs.

Just as Ruby was about to speak two doors crashed open. Her gaze flung towards the top of the stairs were two large door were now open, standing in them was a man. A sense of dread took over Ruby. She was almost certain that he was Weiss father, after all he just looked like a older, male version of Weiss.

"Welcome" His voice boomed throughout the room, seemingly louder that what was humanly possible. His voice was strong and commanding, regal even. Ruby had gotten a small taste of his voice over the phone but this was something else.

He slowly made his way down the staircase, his hand lightly gliding down the railing parallel to him. His footsteps were heavy and travelled all the way across the empty room. His black shoes perfectly polished and a harsh contrast to the pristine white of his suit. After reaching the bottom of the stairs he strode over to the two girls, addressing them promptly.

"Ruby Rose I presume, glad you could make it for dinner" A wide businessman smile was showing on his face. He sharply thrusted his hand out in front of the red head, waiting expectantly.

"Thank you for having me Mr. Schnee" Ruby replied in the most polite tone she could muster. After providing Mr. Schnee with the best handshake she could manage she looked to Weiss searching for approval. The red head's glance was meet with a satisfactory nod from Weiss, a proud smile adorning her lips.

"It's no problem at all, any friend of Weiss' is welcome here." Weiss scowl intensified at the obvious facade her father was putting on. He was always like this, two faced. When anyone outside of the family was around he would but on this nice host act but it was in the shadow, were nobody saw, that his true personality shone through.

"Father, if you'll excuse us i'd like to show Ruby around a bit." Weiss said, a bit of her hidden venom seeping into her words.

"Of course, I expect to see you at six o'clock sharp for dinner." Her father mimicked her tone, an obvious challenge to Weiss.

"Of course" Weiss replied mimicking her Fathers words, accepting his challenge.

With that she turned to leave, not even giving her father the satisfaction of a second glance. She had grabbed Ruby's hand in the process and was now dragging her in tow. She dragged the unfortunate red head to the outer rooms of the house, the further away from that man the better. A door caught her eye and she decided that it would be as good place as any to start the "_tour"_

Weiss flung the door open without mentioning what was behind as the contents of this room were unknown even to her. The Schnee manor was so big, had so many room that there was no way anyone could learn them all. As she looked around the newly found room she easy recognised it as a portrait room of some sorts.

Extravagant paintings hung on all four walls of the room, surrounding them with unknown faces. Weiss turned around to see Ruby, wide eyed, amazed by the expertly crafted works of art. Weiss was used to stuff like this so now she didn't even bat an eye, now numb to all the prestige and extravagance her life came with.

"These are amazing!" the red head said, the amazement that was clear on her face now enforced by her tone. Weiss didn't understand what the big deal was, but the look on Ruby's face right now was all she really cared about. That look of child-like wonder, the look of excitement. It made a little fire flicker into life inside of the icy girl.

Weiss let this moment seep in, looking on at the girl with a soft smile on her lips. She didn't want to interrupt the girl and her fit of amusement but she didn't want to waste all of her time before dinner in here. After a moment she decided it was time to herd the overly excited girl out of the room and on to the next.

"Come on Ruby, theres more to see." The heiress called out as she was leaving the room. The sound of the red head scrambling to catch up, calling out for her to wait made a her small smile turn into a grin. When Ruby caught up Weiss turned to the younger girl, catching a glimpse of her pout before she entered another room.

After half an hour Weiss had shown Ruby most of the rooms that held any interest, the rest were just spare rooms, but she had saved the best for last. She had saved the room she knew that Ruby would enjoy the most.

Weiss shoved open the large double doors that hid the room, moving out of the way so Ruby could go in first. She wanted to see the look on the red heads face, she wanted to see her eyes light up like fireworks. She wanted to see the ear to ear smile.

Ruby took small, careful steps into the large room, a bit worried about the room after she saw the grin on Weiss' face, but once she got in the room as her doubts melted away. The room was massive, the largest room so far besides the entrance. The room was lit by small lights that jutted out from the walls and a large fireplace surround by expensive looking leather chairs. The fire place roared with a wild flame, making the area around it glow in the shallow darkness of the room. Shelves and shelves full to the brim with books filled the room.

It was a library, the Schnee family library. Ruby looked around in amazement, not knowing where to stop her gaze. Her jaw practically hit the floor, hanging open in excitement. She had never seen anything like it. The red head did her fair share of reading but books were expensive and her collection was no where near as amazing as this one.

The younger girl looked back at Weiss with a pleading look on her face, having to hold herself back from bolting off into the maze of books. Weiss just gave a nod to the girl, who looked like she was about to snap and with that small confirmation the girl took off. Weiss just leisurely strolled over to one of the chairs and took a seat.

Every now and again she would hear Ruby call out when she found a book she had heard about or wanted to read. Weiss just relaxed into the chair, not paying much attention to her friend bounding off the walls.

Eventually Ruby joined Weiss in the reading area. Weiss just looked up at the girl who was stood up in the middle of the small area, her gaze flicking between an empty chair and Weiss, expression screwed up in thought. After a moment Ruby started walking towards the Heiress a huge grin on her face.

Ruby practically Jumped into the seat, squishing herself between the arm of the large chair and Weiss. The red head wiggled around in the seat, Weiss having to press herself against the opposite arm of the chair. After a moment of this Weiss decide to ask what the hell Ruby was doing.

"Ruby." The heiress spoke flatly, clearly not happy with whatever Ruby was trying to do.

"Yessss?" The younger girl put on her best sweat, innocent voice but that didn't phase Weiss in the slightest.

"May I ask what you are doing"

The red head gave this a bit of though but then answered "I'm sitting."

Weiss felt her frustration grow at the red heads words, but wasn't about to give up just yet. "Ruby you do realise that there are other chairs" Weiss spoke in a patronising tone, figuring that getting angry would do her much good.

"Yeah, of course I do...i just wanted to be near you" Ruby's voice had retreated into itself slightly, shyness getting the better of her. A small blush appearing on the girls face. Her tone was extremely honest and innocent, and Weiss couldn't help the heat that rose to her face after hearing it. After that Weiss stopped her protests and gave Ruby space to sit next to her.

The two girls just sat in silence, Ruby eagerly scanning each page with the utmost concentration, Weiss trying to distract herself from the closeness. Weiss sat there, staring at the calm fire trying to block everything out about the girl sat next to her.

She tried to block out the warmth she felt from the girl beside her. Ignore the sound of subtle breaths that she could hear behind the crackle of the fire. Neglect the strange sensation that was bubbling inside her. She tried to ignore the thoughts forcing themselves into Weiss' mind, But she couldn't

So she sat there, In the quiet room, the only sounds to accompany her, the hiss of the fire and the sweat breaths of the girl next to her. She watched as the seconds ticked by, each one seeming longer than the last. As time crawled by the strange sensation inside of Weiss didn't die down it just carried on, it just settled in and made itself at home.

Weiss took a peek at the book her companion was reading and recognised it instantly. It was a book the heiress had read a lot as a kid. It was a book about creatures of darkness called Grimm and the defenders of the light, the hunters and huntresses. She looked up at the red head, her face alight with joy, completely absorbed by the book.

Weiss eventually got used to the closeness and got comfortable, settling into the large seat. Her eyes were glued to Ruby, the red head too focused on the book to notice Weiss' lingering stares. Weiss just look on fondly at the girl that meant so much to her, realising that it could all end because of this dinner, realising that moments like this should be treasured, as Weiss may never get to experience something like this again.

Eventually the clock hand had neared the six and Weiss decided that they should be going now. With a sigh she pushed herself up from the chair, Ruby noticed the movement from the heiress and was now looking up at the usually much shorter girl. Weiss looked down at the girl, a bit reluctant to break this casual silence that had occurred, but she knew that eventually they would have to face her father.

"Come on Ruby, we don't want to be late." Weiss' tone didn't contain the usual harshness, it wasn't the usual condescending voice, it was soft and gently. It was affectionate and quiet, some of the warmth from the previous moments still lingering in her.

"Awww, really, can't I just finish this chapter. Please Weiss?" Her voice was child-like as she stared up at Weiss with puppy dog eyes but Weiss had prepared and perfected this day too much for it too be ruin by that. Just this once she could withstand the red heads famous puppy dog eyes.

"No you dunce, we need to go now. You can carry on reading next time." A bit of the usual cold had seeped back into Weiss' voice but the second half of the sentence was said with a bit of sadness. Her frustration rising but thankfully the her companion complied, closing the book and returning it to the shelves, she then joined Weiss at the exit, slightly deflated. Weiss took no notice of her friends childish sadness as she led Ruby to the dinner hall.

Ruby followed the older girl down the long halls of the Schnee manor, completely focused on the head of snow white hair in front of her. The red head never fell two steps behind Weiss, ready to face this dinner that Weiss had been so worried about. Eventually Weiss stopped in front of a pair of doors, the heiress turning to face Ruby but just got a comforting smile in return for her worry. With a small nod Weiss turned back to the doors and pushed them open.

Ruby was amazed as she took her first step into the large dining hall. Looking from left to right, the hall seemed endless, the table spanning almost the entire length of the room. The room was decorated to an even higher level than all the previous rooms, expensive decorations lining the edge of the room. The table itself could seat at least two dozen people, each chair perfectly spaced, perfectly carved from a dark wood, red cushions sown onto them. A pure white table cloth draped down and gathered on the floor of the room hiding the under of the table. Multiple candle stand were placed on top of the table, each holding unlit candles at the situation didn't deem them necessary. Intricate chandeliers hung over the table, showering the room in light. Over all the room was astonishing, Ruby had never seen anything close to this.

But when she noticed the man sat at the head of the table, everything else seemed meaningless, all the extravagance and wonder being replace by a unnerving fear. The man sat with utter confidence, his voice travelled through the room with ease, his perfectly controlled tone only making the fear inside Ruby grow slightly. The look in his eyes was like a predator, a predator stalking his prey, a predator just before the kill.

"I'm glad you made it on time" His voice was friendly and inviting, but that was just to hide the malice and hatred. Fortunately for Ruby, Weiss didn't seem as paralysed as her and did the talking for now.

"Of course father, we wouldn't dare be late." Her voice matched his, using the same veteran technique of hiding her true emotions that would of slipped in her voice. The two Schnees exchanged icy glares before Weiss led Ruby towards the seats. Ruby took the seat with a meek thank you, Weiss taking the seat next to the red head.

The room was consumed with silence, an uncomfortable, eerie feeling hanging over the room. Ruby gave a glance to Mr. Schnee, who returned the glance with a smile, but that smile didn't comfort her like Weiss' would, instead it sent a chilling jolt throughout her body. Fear rooted her feet to the ground, she wanted to run but she couldn't, she had to stay.

"So Ms. Rose..." His voice cut through the room like a knife, Ruby's eyes widening to the sudden voice. This was it, the beginning of the end. "How do you like my home" A wave of relief washed through the red head, relived the question wasn't really about her, this question she could answer without a problem.

"It's amazing, really beautiful. It'd be so cool to live here." Ruby said with honestly. She really did think that the Schnee manor was amazing. She looked over to Weiss for approval and got a nod in return, showing that her answer was acceptable.

"Yes It is isn't it. I designed a lot of it myself you know." He spoke with completely confidence, although his voice didn't sound boastful, just proud. Proud of the life he had achieved, proud of what he accomplished and where he had ended up. Something Ruby could respect.

"Wow, Thats awesome." Ruby's words were rush, her excitement getting the better of her. Weiss gave her a little scolding nudge with her elbow, which made the red head flinch slightly but she quickly regained a calm face.

Mr Schnee cleared his throat before speaking, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Yes, it is..._awesome._" that last word said with a pinch of disdain. Ruby deflated slightly, disappointed in herself, she had thought that this dinner would go without a hitch but she realised that it may be harder than she thought. Mr. Schnee continued talking, not waiting to see if anyone else had anything else to say.

"Anyway, What do your parents do?" Weiss' heart sunk slightly, flicking her head to the side to see the red head reaction. She mentally scolded herself when she saw the younger girl's expression crack and snap, deflating like a popped ballon. Weiss wished she had warned him about that, not for him but for Ruby.

"My mother and father...died, when I was young." Ruby forced out, looking up at the man with snowy withered hair, sadness weaved into her expression, the man offered a solemn look to the young girl. Weiss' panic subsided slightly, happy that her father didn't push the issue. He may be selfish and unreasonable but at least he wasn't heartless.

"I see, I'm sorry" he offered a nod with his words of comfort. He looked genuinely saddened by what Ruby had said. Ruby's lips tugged up slightly in a sad smile, oddly comforted by the mans words.

The sound of plate clashing together could be hear from another room. A moment passed and a dozen of people flooded out of the small door in the corner of the room, all carrying plates full of food. After a short while the table was set, covered in fancy looking dishes and perfectly prepares food.

Ruby looked down at the meal in front of her, it looked good enough even though she had no idea what it was. She looked over the table to see that Weiss had already started eat, the heiress cutting her food into bite-sized portions before placing them carefully in her mouth. Ruby returned her attention to her meal, figuring it would be rude to ignore it for too long.

Ruby ate her meal in silence, the only sounds in the room were that of knifes and forks hitting plates. The meal was delicious, the red head had never eaten anything even half as tasteful as that, not even cookies could compare. Ruby finished her meal with a satisfactory sigh, putting her cutlery down on her plate she looked up the table.

Mr. Schnee had already finished his meal. His elbows with resting on the table, one either side of his now clean plate. His hands were brought together, fingers locked between each other just beneath his chin. He looked at the young girl expectantly.

"So Ms. Rose, did you enjoy your meal?" Mr. Schnee spoke out of obligation, like he was playing the friendly host.

Ruby just nodded excitedly which the man didn't seem to happy about, he was expecting a proper response. He looked at the girl for at while, seeming to be thinking something over in his head. After a moment he stood up and spoke.

"Okay, i've seen enough" A jolt of panic was send through Weiss, she knew what was about to happen. She just kept her gaze on the wall in front of her, too scared to even look at her father because she knew that as soon as she saw her father she would know what he thought. She would know wether Ruby would be kicked out of her life or not.

"Ms. Rose I don't think your any good for my daughter so please don't contact her anymore. Thank you" And with that Weiss' heart fell from its place in her cheat, plummeting into an abyss. She knew she could argue, and she will, but she also knew that it would do nothing, she knew that nothing would be able to change his mind. It would take a miracle. He turned to walk away without a second though, Weiss was about to speak up but something unexpected happened.

She heard hands slamming down on the table next to her, Shaking the entire table and all its contents. Turning her head she was met by Ruby's eyes. Determination filled her silver orbs, a stern look on her face. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration and anger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schnee but I cant do that." Ruby's voice was filled with confidence, a new found courage emanating from the girl. A strange sensation started to swirl inside Weiss, similar to when she shook Ruby's hand. Weiss' father had stopped at the sound of Ruby's voice.

"Oh? And why not?" He didn't even turn around while he spoke, only looked over this shoulder. His voice was playful. Like this was all a big game to him, like they were just pieces on the game board. They mean't nothing to him and in his word they couldn't defy him.

"Because I love your daughter..." A incredible weight lifted off the young girl's shoulders, like someone had just picked up all of her problem and threw them out of the window. Weiss' shock just increase, she felt that strange sensation inside of her erupt and spread around her body, reaching the the tips of her fingers. She just stared up at the red head, unable to look anywhere else. She watched as Ruby's gaze met hers. She watched as a soft smile appeared on her lips. She watched as tears began to gather in her eyes. She watched as she opened her mouth to speak.

"...Without Weiss I don't know what I would do...without out Weiss I would wither away."

Mr. Schnee was now fully turned around, facing the girl who had just confessed her love for his daughter. His playful smile had vanished replaced by a stern expression. He looked at the girl with unreadable eyes. After a moment of thought he spoke.

"I think you should leave now Ms. Rose."

Ruby looked to Weiss, desperate breath spilling from her lungs but the heiress said nothing, she just stared blankly into space. She looked at Weiss in silence, a pleading expression on her face. All she could do was look, she had no words. She just waited for Weiss to say something, but nothing came.

Ruby turned to leave. She walked alone down the hallways of Schnee manor. These hallways that, just a hour ago, were filled with wonder, were now just cold and unwelcoming. She walked alone to the front door.

She left alone. She felt alone.

She was alone.


End file.
